<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Angels by Seajellybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399993">Two Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby'>Seajellybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The LA Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As the World Turns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The LA Series is my attempt to continue the Luke and Noah story from the finale onward.  I have tried to keep as true to the original show as possible.  I hope you enjoy it. </p><p>As these stories are part of a series I have rated them all as mature - Just to be safe</p><p>Slight editing completed Aug 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The LA Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like an entire age had gone by, but finally Holden stood up, Lily stopped fussing around the apartment, and Luke's parents made a move to leave.  Luke and Noah’s eyes locked, as they had a hundred times since Luke’s parents drove them home.</p><p>
  <em>At last!</em>
</p><p>“Call us if you need anything, okay?” Lily said with concern, giving both boys a kiss on the cheek. “Whatever it is. Day or night.”</p><p>“Yes, Mom, we will.” Luke slipped his hand into Noah’s.</p><p>“Promise me?”</p><p>“I promise...”</p><p>“Noah?”</p><p>“I promise too, Lily.” He squeezed Luke’s hand; rubbed his thumb up and down Luke’s index finger. Luke couldn't believe the level of feeling just that small gesture pulsed through him. “Thanks for everything and please don’t worry. Have a safe trip back.”</p><p>***</p><p>Within seconds of the door closing both men were shirtless. Luke had Noah pushed into the floor, too impatient to move things into the bedroom. Noah pulled Luke impossibly close; chests rubbed together so they breathed together.</p><p>“I want you… oh, god, help me... but I want you…” Luke’s breath in his ear sent sparks flying through Noah’s whole body.  He quickly flipped Luke under him; wriggling out of his jeans and underwear, while Luke did the same. But Luke made his own intentions absolutely clear as his spittle-soaked fingers quickly found entrance inside of Noah; Noah moaning deeply in response; settling in for what was to come.</p><p>As he devoured Luke’s mouth, Noah felt the blonde’s eager hands float down his back to cup his thighs and then, to his surprise, roughly lift him up and down, not wanting to wait. The initial intrusion was startling… Luke’s presence within him solid and intimate… their skin hot and slippery.</p><p>Luke pulled at Noah, until Noah's forehead rested in blonde waves; held him there on a point, firm and steady... before suddenly making one slight movement with his hips that caused Noah to draw in his breath in a half-stifled gasp.</p><p>“I missed you like this..." Luke hissed. "I missed you so much!”</p><p>Luke lingered again, teasing him until the anticipation alone was driving Noah over the edge. Finally Luke would move again... wait... move... wait; Noah in a blissful state somewhere between heaven and hell, the feeling so intense he thought he might explode.</p><p>Luke drew his hands slowly over Noah’s back... cupping... curving... tracing the swell of Noah’s hips; enjoying the feel of him... pushing Noah to the brink so that he almost fell, and then sharply pulling him back.</p><p>Noah’s breathing increased, faster and faster. He gripped the curved muscles of Luke’s shoulders, waiting… waiting for Luke to make his next move. He quivered; the breath flew from him in another loud gasp. “Luke…” he said, tired of the teasing, needing everything. “Luke, please…”</p><p>Luke’s hands came hard around Noah’s waist, settling and slowing him, pressing him down until Noah groaned. Suddenly with incredible force and strength, Luke had Noah spun onto his back; was drifting over him with undisguised want and abandonment; the muscles in his arms taught as his hands pressed into the floor either side of Noah’s head. A deep groan escaped the blonde's lips as he released; Noah felt the warm rush between his thighs, shooting like a dart into the depths of this body. His own joints loosened at the same time, so that his hands slipped limp from Luke’s shoulders when Luke collapsed into the warmth of him.</p><p>Resting his head against Luke, Noah felt boneless and suddenly incapable of coherent speech. The blood pounded in his ears all the way through to his fingertips…</p><p>***</p><p>They made love in countless ways over the course of the afternoon and into the night, lost in a timeless world all their own… falling asleep… waking… making love… falling asleep… continuous like waves in the ocean.</p><p>Then, during one of these moments of wakefulness, Noah rubbed his eyes to find Luke missing from the bed; just a cold indentation where he'd once been. He glanced quickly at his alarm clock, before leaving the bedroom to look for him… it was just past 3 am.</p><p>As he made his way toward the living room, Noah heard Luke’s familiar voice…</p><p>
  <em>“…how are you going to make a film?”</em>
</p><p>He entered the dark room to find Luke sitting on the floor in his shorts, hugging knees up into his chest and beautifully illuminated by the television screen.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh what? You mean because I’m blind?”</em>
</p><p>Immediately Noah recognized the clip he shot months before, just when he was due to travel to Dallas with Reid… the trip that never happened.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah… yeah… kinda!”</em>
</p><p>He felt the familiar squeeze of his heart; his stomach tightened. Silently he settled himself behind Luke; positioned Luke between his legs. Noah startled him for a second, but Luke easily relaxed; said nothing but leaned back into him. Noah drew his arms up around Luke; chin resting on Luke’s shoulder as he supported him there. They continued to watch together.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, let me show you. You can just watch and be amazed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay… there! See yourself?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mm-hmm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ready? Centered? Focused?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mm-hmm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay… now what film festival is going to turn down a blind film maker?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Luke laughed] “You’re amazing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, come on! Say something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noah Mayer, you are the most incredible person I have ever met in my life, and it is an honor to know you.”</em>
</p><p>Noah squeezed him tighter. Luke rubbed his arms.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean it…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I’m so happy you’re in my life…” [Another sad laugh from Luke as the camera suddenly faced the floor before losing focus. The screen went black]</em>
</p><p>They sat in silence for a while before Noah spoke into his ear, “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve watched that clip. The first time I saw it… I…” he took a deep breath as he remembered. “The sadness in your eyes just killed me. It still does, every time I watch it…”</p><p>Luke twisted slightly in his arms; looked back at Noah. He reached up; ran his fingers through Noah’s bed hair, before holding the back of Noah’s head; leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.</p><p>When their mouths eventually parted Noah continued, “It hurt so much to see you like that… to know I was the reason. To know that I put that sadness there... I’m <em>so</em> sorry, Luke. At the time, I knew how hard it was for you but I… I couldn't <em>see</em> your pain, you know?”</p><p>Luke nodded.</p><p>“I was so stupid!”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter…”</p><p>“Yes, it does.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Luke repeated; softly shaking his head. “All that matters is that we are here now.”</p><p>Noah breathed a deep sigh of relief, marveling again at just how amazing Luke was. He bent down to meet Luke in a burning kiss, and slowly the waves began to crash again.</p><p>***</p><p>“No, no, no! We’re cutting the restaurant scene! It’s all laid out in my notes…”</p><p>“Listen James, it’s in the shipping manifesto, I read it there myself…”</p><p>“…the restaurant scene makes Nathan appear unsympathetic! We already discussed this when…” Noah was angrily pacing around the room speaking into his phone, drink in one hand.</p><p>Luke was seated at the dinner table, the top of which was strewn with his and Noah’s paperwork, also shouting down his cell, “…still in charge of Grimaldi Shipping right? That hasn’t changed since I left, right? Because if it has I’ve yet to get the memo! Now for the last time I want you to…”</p><p>“Yes, I know I’ve been gone for a while, but my notes are extremely detailed! Roger couldn’t possibly be confused or get it wrong! He didn’t agree with me, so he took advantage of my absence and went over my head!”</p><p>Luke looked up worryingly, trying to keep his attention on his own phone conversation, as Noah continued his loud tirade.</p><p>“Now you go and tell him to cut that bloody scene or get the hell off my set! His choice!” With that Noah hung up; flung the glass in his hand so that it shattered on the wall. “Son of a bitch!”</p><p>Luke jumped; watched as the cranberry juice ran down the white brickwork. He sighed; ran his hand through his hair. “Look James, I need to go.” His eyes fixed on Noah. “Just find the manifesto and you’ll have all the information you need.  Yes… yes I’ll be back soon.” He hung up.</p><p>Noah was watching him.</p><p>“This isn’t working,” Luke said.</p><p>“No.” Noah's blue eyes were clouded with conflict, frustration… and desperation.</p><p>“We have to go back to work, Noah.”</p><p>“I know.” He collapsed on the sofa; started fiddling with his hands.</p><p>Luke sat beside him; drew him into his chest. “It will be okay…”</p><p>“The last time you walked out that door, my father…”</p><p>“Shh… your father’s gone, Noah. He can’t hurt us anymore.”</p><p>“I know, but…”</p><p>“We can’t go on like this, Noah. We <em>have</em> to go back. We both know that.”</p><p>***</p><p>That hot and sticky Saturday afternoon there was a loud rap at the door. Noah was reading on the sofa; made a move to get up when Luke appeared from the Kitchen and said, “I’ll get it, babe.”</p><p>He walked over to open the door.</p><p>“Oh my god! So it<em> is</em> true!”</p><p>“Katie?” Luke’s mouth gaped open.</p><p>Noah stood up in surprise as Katie marched past Luke, blond hair whipping around as she unfolded a piece of paper she held in her hand. “Dear Katie,” She read. “I’m sure I could never express to you how sorry I am that I missed the memorial... blah, blah, blah... An email, Luke? An email?”</p><p>She looked up; glared fire at Luke.</p><p>“Katie I…” he began dumbfounded, but she cut him off.</p><p>“So guess what Luke?” Her voice was laced in sarcasm.  “The day of Reid’s memorial arrives… you remember Reid right? Well the day of his <em>death</em> arrives, and who’s missing from said memorial? The one person who I thought wouldn’t miss it for the world!”</p><p>Luke looked mortified.</p><p>“So there I am... silly me... telling everyone… poor Luke! Can’t bring himself to attend the memorial… it’s just way too painful for him. Only for an innocent little Natalie to tell me yesterday, that her big brother is shacked up in LA with his ex… without a care in the fucking world!”</p><p>“Okay now that’s enough!” It was the last straw for Noah.</p><p>“Oh yes… and <em>you</em>!” She swept her hands down at him. “I suppose it was all your idea, right? I suppose you went out of your way to guilt trip Luke into staying here!”</p><p>“You are way out of line!”</p><p>“<em>Me</em>? You treat Luke like shit for <em>months</em>! And then what? Reid dies and you’re back for the scraps?”</p><p>Before he could stop himself, Luke stepped forward and slapped her across her face. He knew immediately he'd gone too far, but he just wanted her to stop.  The room went dead quiet as they all held a collective breath. She stood stunned; hand on her cheek.</p><p>“God!” Luke said suddenly, shaking with shock. He moved forward; reached out to her with tears in his eyes. “God, Katie, I’m so sorry! Please!”</p><p>She moved away from him, glared back and forth at them before yelling, “You two can go to hell!” and storming out the door.</p><p>The two men shared a look of shocked disbelief; Noah letting out a deep gasp. His heart ached at the gaze of despair in Luke’s hazel eyes, their ears still ringing from the slam of the door.</p><p>***</p><p>Noah stood outside the hotel room, nervously working up some courage. Finally he thought, "Now or never," and knocked lightly on the door.</p><p>It was obvious by the look on Katie’s face that she was less than please to see him there. “How did you find me?”</p><p>“I called Chris at Memorial…”</p><p>She moved to close the door on him, but he blocked it with his shoe. “Please Katie, just give me five minutes.”</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“For Luke…”</p><p>She cocked her head at him. “You don't deserve him, you know?”</p><p>Noah felt that familiar stab as she voiced what he already knew himself.  “You’re right, I don’t... He’s a far better person then I could ever hope to be. But despite what I did... despite everything... by some miracle he’s forgiven me… And I have to hold onto that. It’s all I have… He’s all I have…”</p><p>She seemed to soften to him somewhat.</p><p>“God, Katie… I wish you could have seen him. I wish you could have seen him that day, because then maybe… maybe you wouldn’t be so hard on him.”</p><p>She looked up at him.</p><p>“He was a mess! He cried for hours! He was so angry at himself for forgetting, you know? Really he was! And you can hate me if you want. You can blame me all you like, but please... just... please make things right with him. You were the only other person to understand Reid. He needs you in his life… Please Katie.”</p><p>***</p><p>When Luke opened the door, it was to a very different Katie. She took one look at him and flung her arms around him. “I didn’t know about the abduction… the hospital! When you didn’t phone me I thought you didn’t care anymore…” She pushed him back so that she could study his face. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, fine. Noah and I are both fine.”</p><p>A shadow passed over her face.</p><p>“Will you come in?” He asked uncertainly, and she stepped inside the apartment. As he shut the door, he asked, “How did you find out? About the Colonel I mean?”</p><p>“Noah. He came to see me at my hotel room.”</p><p>Luke broke into a soft smile.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He said he was going to the set. That he had an errand to run. I should have known…”</p><p>She nodded, and his smile wavered as he read the unease on her face.</p><p>“Please try to understand Katie…”</p><p>“I’m here aren’t I? I’m listening.”</p><p>“Katie, when Reid first started to show an interest in me, I was a mess. I was losing Noah! And he was… he <em>is</em>… so much a part of my life... of who I am. And I was confused… I was <em>so</em> lost without him! And suddenly Reid was there kissing me... This incredibly intelligent man, who seemed to hate everybody… for some unfathomable reason wanted <em>me</em>!”</p><p>“Are you trying to tell me that Reid was just a distraction?”</p><p>“Maybe at first. I found him interesting.” Luke smiled slightly. “He was like this extremely complicated puzzle that I just couldn’t resist trying to solve. But then suddenly, and to my complete shock, I realized that I loved him. And I did want what we had. I was ready to make a go of things with him.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But… now I can’t help but wonder whether I might have wanted it for the wrong reasons.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The thought of not having Noah in my life scared me so much. I didn’t know what to do with myself, and it was like I wanted him back as much as I didn’t want him back. If that makes sense?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“When he rejected me, he tore my heart out.   I couldn’t imagine going back to him; risking that again. But then on the other hand, without him there was nothing… nothing but this great big hole inside me. And Reid… Reid… I guess he gave me something to fill the hole.”</p><p>Katie sighed.</p><p>“But Noah was always there… between us… I don’t think I would ever really have let him go. Not totally. And I think he knew that… I think Reid knew.”</p><p>“He loved you. Maybe he hoped things might change over time. You were obviously worth the risk.” And for the first time she smiled.</p><p>“I understand why my being here upsets you Katie. Really I do. Reid was your friend and you loved him. But this isn’t Noah’s fault… or mine… or Reid’s… this is just how it <em>is</em>. I think its how it’s always been.</p><p>“Do you think you and Reid would have lasted?”</p><p>“I don’t know. How could I know that? I can’t say what would have happened. All I can tell you is that it still hurts that he died, and I still miss him.”</p><p>“I miss him too…”</p><p>“The thing is, Katie? Right <em>now</em>? The only truth I know for sure is that Noah and I belong together… we always did and we always will.”</p><p>Katie nodded. “One thing about Reid is that he knew the score. He always knew how things stood. He once called you two the gay Bob and Kim.”</p><p>Luke smiled wide. “Really, he said that?” Then he hugged Katie to him and whispered, “I did love him.”</p><p>“I know.” She replied.</p><p>***</p><p>Noah waited anxiously for two hours in Cafe Latte, before returning to the apartment. As he walked in the door, he was relieved to hear Luke and Katie talking and laughing in the kitchen.</p><p>“Crisis averted” he thought to himself.</p><p>“Is that you, babe?” He heard Luke call.</p><p>He didn’t enter the kitchen right away; rather stood tentatively in the kitchen doorway, not sure of what to do or say.</p><p>But Katie initiated things by hopping off the stool, walking up to him, and giving him a tight hug. She kissed his cheek and said, “I’m sorry… I said some really terrible things to you and I had no right.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Most of them were true.”</p><p>“Coffee?” Luke asked him, as Katie returned to her seat.</p><p>“Are you kidding? I just had like eight cups over the road!” They all laughed and then looking at Katie he asked, “How long are you planning to stay in LA?”</p><p>“I’m heading back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Well then you must stay here tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s kind but I don’t want to put you guys out…”</p><p>“Nonsense!” Luke chimed in, “I want you here! You can stay in the guest room. Please?”</p><p>“Okay then,” She replied.</p><p>Just then Noah’s phone rang, “Hello? Jim, hi… aha… tonight?” The fear started to rise up inside him, bubbling hot… if he was ready to go back to work, then so was Luke.  He struggled to face what that meant. “I don’t know…” He looked over at Luke who must have been reading his thoughts, because he smiled at him and nodded encouragingly. “Yes… Okay I guess I can… I’ll see you on set in an hour.”</p><p>As he hung up, Luke walked over to him. He hugged him; rubbed Noah’s arm up and down. A silent discussion went on between them.</p><p>“Right then!” Noah stated, breaking out of their gaze, “I guess I need to shower, change and head to work. I’ll most likely be home late but it will give you guys some time to catch up.” He kissed Luke once and left for the bedroom.</p><p>***</p><p>Luke was somewhere between the point of sleep and wakefulness, when he felt the warm body crawl into the bed beside him. Smiling, he rolled over; reached out his arms, only to realize instantly that something was off. His eyes flew open to be met with brown instead of blue, and both he and the girl yelped with shock; jumping to stand on either side of the bed.</p><p>“What the…!” Quickly he turned on the bedside lamp and gawked in disbelief. “Maddie?”</p><p>“Luke?”</p><p>And then together, “What are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p><p>Maddie stared wide-eyed at him for a second. “Hang on… If you’re here then… then… you and Noah are…”  She shook both her index fingers back and forth to indicate “together” before squealing with delight, stepping up onto the bed and walking wonkily across the mattress to fall into Luke; her arms wrapping around his neck. She proceeded to kiss him all over.</p><p>“Luke, is everything okay?” Katie asked sleepily, as she peered into the room. “Maddie?”</p><p>***</p><p>Noah hated to admit it to himself, but being back on set felt good. Really good! It almost made him feel normal again. After dealing with the costume problem Jim presented him on his arrival, he spent the rest of his time reviewing progress and sorting out some minor issues. He spotted a few major problems that would need his attention, but they would wait until Monday.</p><p>Monday… when he officially returned back to work.</p><p>Noah unlocked the door expecting to find a dark and sleeping apartment, but instead the lights burned brightly; the place wrapped in the sounds of cheerful chatter.</p><p>“Oh my god, Luke, but you are looking <em>so</em> cute! I mean your hair is just like… urg… you know? Hot!” Maddie reached over to ruffle it. “You must be driving Noah crazy!”</p><p>“Maddie…” Luke playfully groaned, batting her hands away and ducking his head.</p><p>She let out another loud and excited squeal of joy and bear hugged her old friend.</p><p>“Maddie, I can’t breathe!”</p><p>She pulled back; beamed at him. “I still can’t believe Noah didn’t email to tell me you were here! I mean this is <em>mega</em>!”</p><p>“We’ve been kind of busy…”</p><p>“Yeah,” she giggled, “I bet ya have!”</p><p>Katie laughed out loud.</p><p>It was then that they noticed Noah standing... mouth agape... at the door, and they all shouted in unison, “Noah!”</p><p>Once he recovered from his shock, he smiled wide as Maddie walked over to him. “Maddie! Oh, my god! I’m so sorry! I completely forgot you were coming!”</p><p>“Rubbish! You are<em> so</em> forgiven! Especially as it seems you had <em>very</em> good reason!” She winked at him; give him a hug before whispering in his ear, her tone suddenly serious, “I’m so happy for you!”</p><p>“Thank you.” He kissed her forehead, his eyes welling slightly at the sentiment.</p><p>“Okay then! Spill! I want all the juicy details! How, when, why and for!”</p><p>“Well,” Luke interrupted playfully, walking over; pulling Maddie off Noah so that he could take her place; wrapped an arm around Noah’s waist, “we can start with Noah here explaining to me why Maddie dearest has a key to his apartment, And why darling Maddie,” he put his other arm around her shoulders, "thinks nothing of crawling into bed with him?”</p><p>Noah quickly cleared his throat.  Ignoring the question he asked, “Hot chocolate anyone?”</p><p>***</p><p>“It was because of Thanksgiving.”</p><p>“What?” Luke asked with a teasing tone. “You and Maddie started sleeping together because of Thanksgiving?”</p><p>“Shut up!” Noah humorously punched Luke in his shoulder, making him laugh. “Do you want to hear the story or not?”</p><p>Luke shifted slightly in the bed; making them both more comfortable. “Okay, not another word! I swear!” He zipped his fingers across his lips. “Good as gold!”</p><p>"Hmm..." Noah responded without much confidence. Luke staying quiet was not usually a likely event. "Anyway... I guess you know that Lily called to invite me for Thanksgiving and... I wasn't sure... I mean... I couldn't. I just couldn't sit there at the table with you and your family and pretend that everything was okay. It should have been an amazing year for me, right? I mean I had so many things to be thankful for. I had my sight back. I had a Hollywood career. But none of it mattered, because I didn't have you."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>The flat had always felt empty, but today the air permeated loneliness, making him feel pathetic.</em>
</p><p>Why can't I move on from this?</p><p>
  <em>He lay flat on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling fan, allowing the static rotor blades to hypnotize him somewhat. He felt stupid for feeling upset. It wasn’t the first Thanksgiving he ever spent alone. It wasn’t like his Dad was ever around to celebrate with him. He spent most of his childhood Thanksgivings alone, eating microwave meals and watching black and white films. Thanksgiving had never been particularly happy or merry.</em>
</p><p>Until the Snyders…</p><p>
  <em>He felt the usual convulsions as his thoughts once again brushed the subject he was trying to distract himself from.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few of his work colleagues had invited him over to their respective family events, but there was something really depressing about these last minute invites. They made him feel like a charity case, which he didn’t need or want. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was just starting to wonder whether he made a mistake refusing the Snyder’s invite, when he heard somebody knock on his door.  </em>
  <em>Now, that was strange... But what was stranger was the sight of the chocolate-haired cutie, dimple smiling at him when he opened the door.  </em>
  <em>She peered over his shoulder and into the apartment before saying, “Hmm! Just as I thought! All alone!” She marched past him with determination; duffel bag on her shoulders; shopping bags in her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maddie, what are you doing here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And a Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Noah!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No... I mean… yes… Happy Thanksgiving, but…” He gestured toward her as though to make out his point; that she was standing in his LA apartment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well the thing is, Mayer? We dated… so I kinda know you… and I knew… I just knew you would be locked away all on your lonesome today, so I thought I’d surprise you! So surprise!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah couldn’t believe it! He was at a complete loss for words, so instead of speaking he walked up to her; pulled her into a hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh goodie,” she smiled as they pulled away, “you’re happy to see me! Phew! I thought you might throw a fit!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He laughed, and it felt good to laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anyway to the kitchen, we have a turkey to cook and a date with Roma.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellies full, and two black and whites later, the two friends sat curled up together on the sofa; having exhausted their in-depth movie analysis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Maddie,” Noah said sincerely; breaking the comfortable silence between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re welcome,” she smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could feel tears threatening. He fought them, not wanting to breakdown in front of her, but eventually he cracked; the need to say it; the need to talk, overwhelming his usual defense mechanisms. </em>
  <em>“I miss him... I miss him so much, sometimes I can't even breath.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I figured."  She pulled his head into her so that he could cry as least some of the loneliness away.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“She’s been amazing.  Whenever I was at my worst, she would somehow appear on my doorstep. I owe her a lot."</p><p>“I can’t believe her!”</p><p>“What, that she was helping me?” Noah was confused.  "You're not getting all green again are you?"</p><p>“No! I can’t believe she was visiting you in the same way she was visiting me?”</p><p>Noah turned over him; gave him a quizzical expression.</p><p>“She visited me too, Noah… this whole time.  She never pressed the subject of Reid, or you, or anything.  She was just… there..."</p><p>“Wow!” Noah exclaimed, as the full picture was revealed.</p><p>“Like you just said, she certainly is amazing!”</p><p>“Yes. An angel”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“There’s a but?”</p><p>“I still don’t like the sound of this sleeping in your bed business!”</p><p>Noah laughed, “Well, did you know that there was one thing we didn’t do in the bed…”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Luke arched his eyebrow, “what might that be?”</p><p>“This...” and Noah crashed down on top of him.</p><p>***</p><p>Whilst on her way to the bathroom, Katie found Noah making breakfast in the kitchen. It was 5:35 am.  “Morning...”</p><p>“Morning,” he replied. “You’re up early.”</p><p>“I could say the same thing about you…”</p><p>“Yes... well… sleep… it’s kind of elusive at the moment. Coffee?”</p><p>“No, thank you. I was just on my way to shower.”  After a pause she said, “I’m sorry about that, you know? About your father and everything.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I mean it’s not okay, but it's not like it was anything we didn’t already know, right? My father was bat-shit crazy.”</p><p>“Yes, but, still…  He <em>was</em> your father.  I’m sorry Noah.”</p><p>“Thanks”</p><p>“And I’m sorry for jumping on your back about Luke. I’m just protective over Reid. It may not have seemed like it, but he wasn’t as tough as he made out.”</p><p>“I know.” And then, “Look Katie… when I found out everything… about Luke? I was so angry at Reid for stealing him away from me… But the truth is, Reid didn’t steal Luke… I lost him all on my own. It was just easier for me blame Reid than it was to be angry at myself. Because then I’d have to admit what I’d done to Luke...”</p><p>“He never set out to split you guys up.”</p><p>“No, he didn’t have to split us up Katie… I already had. Reid was really good to me… Really supportive. In his own way, if you know what I mean…”</p><p>“Oh, yes! I do!”  They both laughed.</p><p>“He gave me my sight back, so I don’t have any bad feelings toward him. All I feel is gratitude.”</p><p>She nodded. “It’s been fun hanging out here with all of you. Don’t get me wrong, I miss Jacob, but sometimes it nice to get a break from motherhood!”</p><p>He smiled, “You should come back some time… Stay a little longer and bring Chris and Jacob along.”</p><p>“I’d like that. We can double date!”</p><p>She was just about to leave when she turned back and said, “Um Noah?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m glad we’re friends.” She flashed him a genuine smile.</p><p>And he returned it, “Same here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>